1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condensation steam traps and more particularly to a trap which includes a bimetallic element of part cylindrical shape for controlling the opening and closing of a valve, condensate being directed onto the internally curved surface of the bimetallic element to change its temperature and to cause movement thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art condensation steam traps, there is used a relatively thick walled, three-quarter, part-cylindrical bimetallic element or strip which consists of two layers of fine steel homogeneously welded together in such a manner as to provide for a relatively long stroke of a valve member connected to one end thereof. In this known design, condensate is directed radially onto the exterior of the curved bimetallic strip such that the area of the strip directly exposed to the flow of the condensate is relatively small. Movement of the strip thereof is correspondingly small. The present invention is intended to increase the reaction velocity or movement of the curved bimetallic strip as well as to provide for the measurement of condensate flow.